


Do You Trust Me?

by LSR04



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Henry, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Relationship(s), Smut, Top Alex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSR04/pseuds/LSR04
Summary: Finally pulling away from his work, Alex notices that Henry isn't as tired as he had let on.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 31





	Do You Trust Me?

Alex looked up from his work as a warm hand rested on his shoulder. All night, Alex slaved over his homework at his desk, under one measly lamp that casted a dim yellow light that strained Alex’s eyes. Hours ago, Henry had laid down to go to bed and instead of joining him, he chose to work on readings not due till a week from now.

Henry’s hand was a guide in some sense. Taking this as a sign to be done, Alex marked his place in his textbook, and closed up shop. Henry took his place back in bed and Alex stacked his books and flicked off the light.

In theory, he should be tired however all he felt was pure energy. Working did this to him. Being busy and feeling his ideas and thoughts flood through him seemed to mirror the effects of caffeine. His eyes were alight and back straight while others may have been slouched and aching.

Finally done for the night, he turned and was almost shocked to see Henry perched on the edge of their bed, no shirt and legs spread suspiciously wide. Tonight Alex had been surprised to hear that Henry was turning in to bed so early, (one in the morning) while he often matched Alex in his late night restlessness.

Many nights Alex would work while Henry was wide awake simultaneously eating, watching a program, and on his phone. When they first were talking, even over international waters, the two of them often kept each other company late at night.

Apparently, Henry wasn’t as tired as he had let on.

The moonlight highlighted his pale skin and golden hair. He smiled as Alex’s sporadic attention focused like a laser onto Henry. His gaze had gone from energetic and light to burning and direct with the blink of an eye.

“Take off your shirt,” Henry rasped as Alex stared him down from mere feet away. 

Without hesitation, Alex ripped it over his head and launched himself at Henry, bowling the two of them back onto the bed. Hot and panting, Alex hovered over Henry as he channeled everything into making the Prince feel like a prince.

Henry’s breaths stuttered as Alex lowered himself, applying a tantalizing pressure between them. Alex’s mouth was everywhere at once, driven by desire. He expertly latched onto a spot in the base of Henry’s collarbone that left the Prince gasping and forgetting how to speak.

Henry had planned for tonight to be a time where he would give Alex everything he wanted; however, Alex’s constant need to be in charge didn’t exclude the bedroom. Much like writing papers and coordinating projects, Alex was leading Henry with an unnatural sense of confidence. 

Henry went to reach up for Alex, with a futile attempt to gain control of the situation, but like a flash, Alex had both of Henry’s hands pinned to the bed with an iron grip. He moaned absurdly loud as Alex rolled himself over him, and he didn’t doubt that this could easily get him off if they were to continue.

“Keep them here.” Alex dictated as he released Henry’s hands. Alex’s hands slid slowly down his arms and lower to the edge of his shirt. At the first touch of his hands to skin, Henry whimpered as Alex wasted no time in pulling his shirt off. 

Long ago, Henry had abandoned his shyness in bed. He let his moans and cries fly loose from his mouth: liking the way it made Alex react. The louder he was, the quicker Alex would move and attack the places he knew Henry was sensitive to.

His aching member was stiff as a rock as Alex worked his way down Henry’s body, making sure to cover every dip and swell of his torso with his well practiced tongue. He attached his mouth to Henry’s nipple which made him arch off the bed in a shock of pleasure. Alex’s mouth was never still as he swirled around the sensitive bud, and let his teeth feather over it in a toe-curling way.

As Alex worked miracles on his upper half, Henry was acutely aware of his hands pinned by an invisible force above him. Alex’s on the other hand, were busy moving to take off his boxers. His hands were sure and quick as he slid them down his legs.

Alex’s hands worked miracles.

His cock was exposed to the air and painful in the way he ached for contact. Alex knew this and while some nights, he could spend well into an hour of foreplay, tonight he dove and swallowed his shaft.

A huff of air as well as several choice words left Henry as Alex worked his way up and down the sensitive shaft. His tongue worked the underside and the toe-curling suction was almost too much for Henry. Alex shifted his way up and let one hand stroke the base while he focused on the swollen tip. 

His tongue swirled and flicked mercilessly over the slit in the tip. Alex’s precise motions knew just what Henry liked and with a hollowing of his cheeks and fluttering tongue, Henry was practically screaming. His hips began to buck to get more of everything and Alex pulled off with a pop like gunfire.

A scream of frustration ripped from Henry as the sloppy and utterly devious touch of Alex’s mouth was removed.

“Do you trust me?” Alex asked with a look that could only be described as, slutty.

“Yes, yes I do, just please hurry,” Henry begged with no shame.

Alex turned for a moment to dig something deep from his half of the closet while Henry centered himself more in the middle of the bed. When he looked back up at Alex, he saw a long band of black fabric. His mind conjured up thousands of ways Alex could use that and he was intrigued as Alex came up to his face.

He held the band in his hands, his mouth glistening with spit. His sculpted V pointed towards a low slung pair of plaid pajama pants. Leaning over, he tied the black cloth securely around Henry’s eyes and his world went dark. 

He heard Alex walking about, not entirely sure where exactly. The slide of the bedside table’s drawer next to him was the only indication Alex was still here. He almost jumped as warm hands pushed Henry’s knees up and exposed his hole to Alex.

He was almost shaking in anticipation as the pop of the lube cap sounded from farther away. He didn’t feel it at first, but seconds later, a cold lube shocked him. Alex spread the slippery substance all around the entrance and when he slid one finger in, Henry released a low moan like a dam opening. 

He worked Henry, slowly adding a finger or so till he was a sweaty panting mess that writhed and yammered on about nonsense. His thighs were shaking when Alex slid his fingers out. 

Moments later he heard the lube cap again and in confusion, he felt nothing. When an object pressed into him that was definitely not Alex’s dick, he twisted a bit as the soft yet hard object pressed and stretched him.

Alex gave him a moment to adjust, slowly working it back and forth but never further in than before. When Henry was silently ready, Alex pushed it in and out depper till it was settled to a depth that made him moan and whine, feeling intensely full with it seated inside him.

With a simple twist, Alex moved it so it hit Henry’s prostate. Stars and bursts of intense pleasure cascaded down onto the blindfolded Prince. The object froze in place against that spot and he felt as Alex drew himself away.

There he was, the bloody Prince of England whining and trembling; a sweaty mess of pleasure and lube on the bed of FSOTUS. His blindfold had him lost in the darkness and every sensation and pleasure was magnified.

He tried to listen to Alex however the silence was deafening as he could not hear anything beside the blood in his ears and panting, desperate breaths.

“Are you ready?” Alex’s low, lust driven voice questioned. 

‘Ready for what,’ Henry thought but only a soft whimper left his mouth.

With that, pulsing vibrations shocked him to his core. He arched up, screaming and crying as the vibrator pushed onto his prostate. He was so preoccupied by trying to survive the divine pleasure in him, he almost missed it when Alex kneeled over his chest.

He had shed his pants apparently and as he pinned Henry’s hands down, he fucked his mouth. 

Bound, screaming, and choking on Alex’s dick he was on another planet. He wanted to cum desperately, but his body for some reason wasn’t. The bed rocked violently as Alex rocked into Henry's face with speed. He would pull out to let Henry breathe, run his dick over his face and return back to his open mouth with renewed drive.

Alex practically screamed as nasty, sexual words spilled from his mouth. 

“You fucking whore,” he would moan, “you slut, you absolute whore who lets me pound his face and cum deep into your throat. You like this huh, you like being a slut, screaming my name for all to hear.” 

Henry knew that Alex was close, and with one last push, Alex was fully into Henry’s mouth, screaming his name as he emptied his hot, thick seed. 

“Swallow it you pathetic slut.” Alex rasped and he pulled off of him.

With that, Alex took hold of the vibrator that had been abusing his prostate and cranked up the speed.

Henry cried and screamed as Alex’s other hand wrapped around his aching cock.

“Cum.”

With that Henry bottomed out and sobs of intense pleasure caused through him. Alex worked the vibrator hard against his prostate as Henry came hard.


End file.
